The Upside Down
by iamantares
Summary: Depuis 1984 le portail de l'Upside Down était fermé. Les habitants de la bonne ville d'Hawkins étaient donc en sécurité. Plus de monstres, plus de laboratoires secrets, plus d'expériences sur des enfants kidnappés. 1988. Dernière année pour eux avant de s'envoler vers de nouvelle aventure. L'université. 1988. Leurs aventures à Hawkins étaient-elles réellement terminées ? [mileven]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je suis très heureuse de partager avec vous **mon** travail et **ma** passion pour l'écriture. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

De plus sachez que **tous les droits sur les personnages appartiennent aux frères Duffer** , cependant **tous les droits sur l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent**. Et **tout plagiat sera puni** ( _Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle_ ).

De plus, cette fiction peut comprendre un langage ou des scènes choquantes ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez_. La publication sera d'environ **un chapitre par semaine** dans la mesure du possible !

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés._

 **Bonne lecture !**

Cérès

 **publié le 18 juillet 2018**

* * *

 **Prologue**

1988, Hawkins, Indiana, USA

Depuis 1984, quatre longue années, le portail de l'Upside Down était fermé. Les habitants de la bonne vieille ville d'Hawkins étaient donc en sécurité. Plus de monstres, plus de laboratoires secrets, plus d'expériences sur des enfants kidnappés.

Depuis que Eleven… Pardon, Jane Hopper avait fermé le portail grâce à ses dons, plus personne n'était en danger, pas même le jeune Will Byers qui avait été la victime numéro un du flagelleur mental à l'époque. Tous avaient reprit leurs petites vies tranquilles, Jane avait été adoptée par le shérif Jim Hopper, Joyce Byers avait reprit son travail dans la petite supérette, Steve, Jonathan et Nancy avaient finis leurs années de lycée pour rejoindre Indiana University Bloomington, et les six jeunes adolescents avaient continués leurs parcours scolaires sans trop de problème.

Jane avait eu, la première année, des cours particuliers chez elle, donnée par une jeune enseignante pleine de vie qui avait réussi à lui faire rattraper le retard qu'elle avait prit. L'aide non négligeable de Mike et des autres y était aussi pour quelque chose bien évidemment.

1988.

En dernière année de lycée, ils étaient tous ce que les américains appellent des Seniors. Âgés de dix-sept ans, ils avaient bien grandit et bien changés. Max était cheerleader, encourageant l'équipe de basketball dans laquelle jouait Lucas, son meilleur ami. Ils n'était plus ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant, leurs attirances enfantines ayant laissé place à une amitié dur comme fer. Dustin avait commencé à apprendre le baseball après que Steve lui ai confié sa précieuse batte cloutée. Will avait trouvé un moyen de s'exprimer dans l'art, dessinant tout ce qui lui venait dans la tête et travaillant activement sur un livre pour enfant racontant son aventure. Mike… Mike était toujours fou amoureux de Jane. Ils avaient échangés plusieurs baiser après celui du premier bal, mais jamais plus. Persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, il avait laissé tombé pour ne rester que son ami. Son meilleur ami.

1988.

Dernière année pour eux avant de s'envoler vers de nouvelle aventure. L'université.

1988.

Leurs aventures à Hawkins étaient-elles réellement terminées ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Un après-midi chez Hopper**

Les cours étaient terminés et le petit groupe d'amis s'étaient retrouvés chez Jim Hopper, dans son salon, pour passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Dustin était allongé sur le tapis, regardant évasivement la télévision où passait un téléfilm à l'eau de rose insupportable. Will gribouillait des choses sur son carnet de note qui en le quittait jamais, adossé au canapé où Mike était allongé sur le dos, Jane blottit dans ses bras la tête sur son torse. Le jeune homme caressait les cheveux bruns de sa meilleure amie avec une douceur qui aurait fait rougir n'importe quel autre fille. Sur le fauteuil du shérif, Lucas regardait un flyers qu'on lui avait donné à la sortit des cours, Max debout derrière lui, ses bras sur la tête du noir.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda la rouquine.

« Un concert. C'est tout à côté on devrait y aller ça pourrait être dingue ! » s'écria-t-il en mettant le papier sous le nez de Mike.

« Bah vas-y. »

« Oh allez les gars ! Un concert ! On peut y être en quinze minutes en voiture ! Du jamais vu dans ce patelin paumé ! »

« C'est qui ? » demanda finalement Dustin en relevant la tête vers son ami.

« Les New Kids on the Block ! »

« Ah ouais ils sont connus en plus. » intervint Will sans lâcher son crayon des yeux. « Jonathan est allé les voir à Chicago avec Nancy l'année dernière. Ça pourrait être chouette. »

« T'as entendu Wheeler ? Ça va être chouette ! » le taquina Lucas en bougeant le flyers sur le nez du garçon.

« Tu me fais chier Lucas, j'ai pas envie. Allez-y sans moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Jane en relevant la tête vers lui, plantant ses yeux marrons dans ceux du jeune homme qui en avala difficilement sa salive.

« J'aime pas. »

« Tu connais même pas. » soupira Will. « Tu veux pas y aller parce que l'autre connard de Conan y va. »

« Will ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est pas du tout ça ! »

Max arracha des mains de Lucas le flyers et lu rapidement les lignes présentant le groupe avant de sautiller sur place, loupant de marcher sur Dustin qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Assise sur les genoux de son ami elle fixait Mike avec un sourire de chat.

« Mike. Michael. Tu dois dire oui. »

« Et pourquoi ça Maxine ? » insista Mike sur son prénom sachant pertinemment qu'elle en avait horreur.

« Parce que le groupe a été fondé en 84. Comme le notre. C'est pour fêter notre amitié Mike ! Tu peux pas dire non. »

« Argument non discutable. » fit Lucas en pointant du doigt la rousse fière d'elle.

Mike soupira et se recoucha sous les yeux amusés de Jane qui savait déjà que Max avait gagné. D'ailleurs, ils le savaient tous, et Lucas se leva pour s'installer à côté de Max et Dustin pour commencer à préparer leurs prochaines sortis. Max allait prendre sa voiture pour les emmener comme presqu'à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient. Après tout, c'était elle la Nomade.

Mike continuait de caresser les cheveux de Jane, oubliant momentanément où ils étaient. La jolie brune le fixait pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas fêter la réunion de leur groupe d'amis. C'était bien la première fois. Will se leva finalement, attirant les regards sur lui et s'approcha de Jane.

« On se voit ce soir pour dîner. » fit-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. « Ma mère vous a invité. »

Par vous, Will insinuait surtout la petite famille que formaient Jim et Jane. Les autres allaient rentrer chez eux, manger avec leurs propres parents et ils ne se reverraient que le lendemain en cours. Un dernier signe de main du garçon et ils entendirent sa voiture démarrer pour rejoindre la maison des Byers.

« Bon. » fit Max en se relevant. « Je laisse notre plan ici El, ça te dérange pas ? »

Jane secoua négativement la tête sans se lever, toujours bien calée contre le torse de son ami. Lucas vint frotter les cheveux légèrement bouclés de Mike ce qui le fit grogner, Dustin lui tapa dans la main alors que Max embrassait sa joue et celle de la brune avant de claquer la porte derrière eux. Les deux derniers restant les entendirent se battre, enfin, Dustin et Lucas se battaient pour savoir qui irait à l'avant de la voiture de Max.

« Bordel montez et arrêtez de me prendre la tête ! » cria la rousse.

Mike laissa échapper un rire qui fut recouvert par le départ de la voiture de Max, laissant derrière elle qu'une traînée de poussière et deux adolescents sur un canapé vieillot. Mike aimait beaucoup ces moments seul avec El, ils en profitaient toujours pour parler, il l'embêtait aussi quelque fois, jamais beaucoup de peur de déraper. Parce que lorsqu'il l'embêtait, elle finissait toujours par rire aux éclats. Et son rire… Son rire faisait battre le cœur du garçon si fort qu'il était sûr qu'elle aurait pu l'entendre. Son rire attrapait ses entrailles et les tordait jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait le souffle coupé. Son rire le faisait tombé toujours plus amoureux d'elle. Alors il s'arrêtait avant de trop souffrir et changeait de sujet, trouvait une autre occupation.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas y aller ? » demanda Jane contre la peau de son cou le faisant frissonner.

Mike soupira. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de Conan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - El**

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas y aller ? »

Mike soupira et se redressa pour faire face à sa meilleure amie qui le fixait avec attention. S'il n'était pas agacé par la question, le brun se serait sûrement laisser aller dans le regard de la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle était si jolie avec ses yeux marrons d'où s'échappait une innocence bien particulière.

« Je n'ai juste pas envie. » fit-il pas convaincu lui-même par ses dires.

« Mike. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les amis ne mentent pas. »

Il soupira de nouveau, regrettant presque le jour où il lui avait sortit cette phrase si importante pour leur petit groupe d'amis. Le mensonge avait toujours été banni, et il s'en voulu d'essayer de trouver une parade.

« Pourquoi Will a parlé de Conan ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas El, c'est qu'on se hait mutuellement. »

« Je croyais que c'était Troy ton ennemi de toujours ? » fit la jeune fille intéressée. « Ça allait mieux depuis qu'il a changé de ville. »

« Mais Conan est pire. À sa manière. »

« Mike. »

Jane croisa les bras sur sa poitrine attendant une explication valable de cette haine qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir cacher pour Conan. Mike râla dans sa barbe et se redressa totalement pour s'assoir correctement sur le canapé des Hopper.

« Il est toujours avec Judith et Emmeline à baratiner sur tout le monde, à draguer n'importe quelle fille comme si ce n'était qu'un bout de viande. Judith le laisse faire en pouffant de rire comme une cruche, et heureusement Emmeline semble plus intelligente mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Sa nouvelle cible de l'année c'est toi. » soupira Mike en détournant les yeux. « Et je ne veux pas qu'il te tourne autour, qu'il te fasse du mal ou… Ou que tu sortes avec lui. » finit-il en rougissant soudainement.

Jane sourit et attrapa les mains de Mike caressant ses paumes de ses doigts. Les joues rouges du jeune homme prirent une teinte de plus alors qu'il évitait toujours son regard.

« Je ne sortirais pas avec lui. » fit El tout doucement. « Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Pour confirmer sa réponse, Eleven vint déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Mike qui ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas souvent des gestes aussi tendres envers lui, envers personne en fait. Alors il profita au maximum de cet échange ne pouvant cacher le léger sourire qui ornait maintenant ses lèvres. Il était rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée par Conan malgré la popularité du garçon chez la gente féminine.

Si Mike avait grandit et avait gagné l'attention du sexe opposés, il n'en restait pas moins un gars discret qui ne faisait pas le poids face à Conan. Un blond au style californien qui servait à tour de bras des sourire digne des publicités pour les marques de dentifrices. Il le détestait. Conan le détestait aussi d'ailleurs. Mais Mike ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Au tout début il pensait que c'était à cause de Max qui avait foutu un énorme râteau à Conan sur le parking du lycée avant de monter dans sa voiture où attendaient les garçons. Mais sa haine n'était dirigée que vers lui. Will, Dustin et Lucas semblaient épargnés par les colères et les moqueries du blond. Il avait alors imaginé que c'était à cause de Jane. Tous savaient que la brune et Mike étaient très proche. S'ils se qualifiaient de meilleurs amis, les autres autour d'eux voyaient leur relation comme une sorte de relation amoureuse platonique. Les filles intéressées par Mike avaient rapidement oublié l'idée de le séduire, le brun étant incapable de voir une autre que Jane, et les garçons intéressés par Jane avaient lâchés l'affaire, la jeune femme regardant Mike comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Conan n'avait pas apprécié d'être envoyé bouler par les deux filles du groupe et avait mit ces rejets sur le dos de Mike. Personne ne sut pourquoi.

« Il ne me fera pas de mal. Tu es là. » reprit Jane toujours tout près du visage de son meilleur ami.

Mike rouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard dans celui de la brune qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il ne pu dire lequel des deux se perdit le premier dans les yeux de l'autre, ni quand il craqua totalement pour dévier son regard vers les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Mais quand il déposa sa bouche contre celle d'Eleven, Mike soupira de bien-être, comme s'il pouvait enfin respirer correctement après tant d'année. Et il regretta. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas encore quittées celles de Jane qu'il regrettait déjà son geste. Cependant, contre toute attente, la jeune fille entoura son cou de ses bras pour le retenir contre elle, approfondissant le baiser qu'ils échangeaient en se collant au corps du garçon. Il hésita mais finit par passer ses mains sur ses hanches, la serrant contre lui.

Le souffle court de ce baiser échangé, ils se séparèrent, se fixant avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Mais le moteur de la voiture de Hopper se fit entendre au bout du chemin, et Jane se détacha totalement de Mike pour aller à la rencontre de son père adoptif. Mike sur les talons, il sortit de la maison pour rejoindre sa propre voiture.

« Mike ! »

« Salut Hopper. »

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« L'heure du dîner approche. Ma mère va avoir besoin d'un coup de main. » sourit le brun.

« Rentres bien fiston. » fit Hopper en tapotant l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Mike lança un dernier regard à Jane qui lui sourit tendrement et monta dans sa voiture, disparaissant dans la nuit. Hopper fixa sa fille qui semblait ailleurs et sourit. Peut-être qu'un jour le jeune homme prendrait son courage à deux mains pour se déclarer, qui sait ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - Conan le Barbare**

La voiture de Max était un break agréable à conduire et qui comportait cinq places en plus de celle du conducteur. Trois à l'avant et trois à l'arrière, laissant l'opportunité au petit groupe de se déplacer tous ensemble sans avoir à prendre deux voitures.

Ils arrivèrent dans le champs qui accueillait le concert en plein air des New Kids on the Block. Max gara sa voiture sur le parking et tous sortirent assez excité à l'idée de fêter quatre longues années d'amitié de cette façon si peu commune. Max sautillait presque aux côtés de Will, Dustin et Lucas s'extasiaient sur tout ce qu'ils voyaient alors que Jane et Mike restaient sagement à l'arrière. Un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, Mike la gardait jalousement près de lui, souriant lorsque la petite main d'Eleven venait s'accrocher aux pans de son blouson en jean. La brune était plus ravit d'être avec ses amis que d'assister au concert, elle ne connaissait même pas le groupe en question.

« Wheeler ! » s'écria une voix qui fit soupirer Mike. « Avec tous ses petits potes ! Maxine, toujours aussi ravissante. » fit Conan en reluquant Max sans gêne.

« Mon poing dans ta tronche aussi sera ravissant si tu regardes pas ailleurs. » siffla la rousse en croisant les bras, Lucas passant un bras protecteur autour de ses hanches.

« Oh pardon j'oubliais que tu avais tes gardes du corps perso. » ricana le blond avant de se tourner vers Jane, la déshabillant du regard. « Jane Hopper. Renversante. » souffla-t-il avec son air le plus charmeur.

Judith pouffa de rire en le regardant faire alors qu'Emmeline, une amie de Judith, croisait les bras sur sa poitrine en déviant le regard, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Mike qui serrait les poings pour ne pas frapper ce connard.

« Merci. » répondit nonchalamment Jane.

« Si tu viens avec moi, je peux te faire entrer dans la tente des artistes. » sourit Conan sur de lui.

« Ça ira. Je préfère rester avec mes amis. »

« Oh aller Jane… » fit-il en attrapant son haut pour la tirer vers lui.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Mike qui le repoussa violemment en arrière, s'attirant un regard sombre de la part du blond et un air choqué de Judith.

« Dégages. Elle a dit non. »

« Vraiment Wheeler ? » siffla Conan méchamment. « Tu te consoles comme ça ? En la regardant dire non à d'autre que toi. »

« Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! »

« Mike laisses tomber. » fit Will qui avait horreur de la violence.

« Ouais Mike. » reprit Conan moqueur. « Laisses-tomber. Tu fais pas le poids. »

Conan attrapa le bras de Jane qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'envoyer valser au loin avec son pouvoir, et la tira vers lui. Leurs visages étaient tout près l'un de l'autre, trop près peut-être. Le premier coup parti tout seul. Mike venait de donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du blond, lui faisant faire deux pas en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Conan se redressa en touchant sa mâchoire endolori, fusillant Mike des yeux avant de se jeter sur lui. Judith cria, Emmeline posa ses mains sur sa bouche en les regardant faire, Jane appelait Mike pour qu'il s'éloigne, Max poussait Lucas pour qu'il intervienne mais ce dernier n'avait qu'une idée en tête : voir son meilleur ami détruire la face de connard de Conan.

Cependant Will et Dustin étaient moins confiant. Mike ne s'était jamais vraiment battu, et rapidement Conan prit le dessus, lui assenant des coups assez fort aux visages. Dustin se jeta alors sur lui aidé par Will, entrainant Conan au loin et le plaquant contre une voiture pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Mike de nouveau.

« Bordel Lucas aides-nous ! » cria Dustin lorsqu'il vit Mike se relever pour foncer vers son ennemi.

Lucas attrapa Mike par la taille et le ceintura pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Légèrement plus grand que lui, Lucas avait l'avantage de pratiquer du sport toutes les semaines depuis quelques années, arrivant à maîtriser son ami sans trop de difficulté. Il sentit un courant d'air autour d'eux, comme des mains qui l'aidaient à contrôler la colère de Mike. Eleven.

« Ça suffit ! » cria Max. « Vous. » fit-elle en pointant du doigt le trio. « Vous dégagez. Regardez dans quel état votre pote à mit Jane ! »

Max montra le nez ensanglanté d'El, faisant passer ça pour un coup mal placé de Conan alors qu'il n'en était rien. Le blond se dégagea des bras de Will et de Dustin, cracha du sang aux pieds de Mike qui était toujours retenu par Lucas et parti sans demander son reste accroché aux deux filles qui lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Mike grimaça lorsque Lucas appuya sur son arcade sourcilière qui saignait et le noir soupira agacé.

« Bravo. On va devoir expliquer ça à Hopper et Joyce et on va se faire massacrer. » fit-il en allant chercher des mouchoirs dans la voiture de Max.

La rouquine fixait Mike tout aussi agacée mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Jane s'essaya le nez sur sa main, étalant le sang sur sa peau alors que Will lui tendait un bout de tissus. Lucas revint avec une boîte de mouchoir et en tendit quelques uns à Mike. Les quatre mouchoirs tombèrent au sol dans un silence pesant, virevoltant doucement. Lucas avait toujours sa main de tendu vers son ami, Mike, lui, était figé alors que le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds.

« Un tremblement de terre ! » hurla un homme en partant en courant.

Les adolescents regardèrent les gens s'agiter lorsque Dustin tira sur le bras de Lucas, attirant l'attention sur lui.

« Y'a pas de plaque tectonique ici. Y'a aucun volcan à des kilomètres à la ronde les gars. C'est pas un tremblement de terre. » fit-il sombrement.

« On rentre. » claqua la voix de Will qui faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme.

Max acquiesça, de toute façon, le concert était reporté suite à ça. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence uniquement dérangé par les sifflements de douleurs de Mike lorsque Dustin appuyait un mouchoir sur sa plaie. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Hopper, et entrèrent en cherchant le shérif. Mais il n'était pas là, profitant sûrement de l'absence des adolescents pour passer une soirée tranquillement avec Joyce.

« Restez. » fit Jane peu rassurer de finir la nuit seule ici.

Le petit groupe n'hésita pas. Entre Eleven et Will, ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes pour les rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Un mauvais pressentiment les dominait, comme s'ils savaient déjà ce que ce tremblement de terre était.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 - La disparition**

Le groupe d'amis s'étaient endormi dans la chambre de Jane. Les deux filles dans le même lit, les garçons dormant sur le sol sur un amas de couvertures et d'oreillers, ils furent réveiller par la sonnerie du téléphone et la voix grave de Jim Hopper. Mike ouvrit grands les yeux lorsqu'il entendit nettement le prénom de sa sœur dans la bouche du shérif. Nancy ? Les adolescents se levèrent rapidement, sortant un à un de la chambre d'Eleven pour se planter devant Hopper qui les fixait en écoutant Nancy au téléphone.

« Tu dis que tu as sentis une secousse ? Tu étais à Bloomington ? … D'accord. … Tu es sûre de toi Nancy ? De la moisissure dans un champ ça peut arriver et… … Très bien. … Écoutes, je vais voir avec Joyce ce qu'on va faire d'accord. Ne paniques pas et restes à l'université avec Steve. Tu as des nouvelles de Jonathan ? … Préviens-le de rester là où il est. Ne venez pas, ce n'est peut-être rien. D'accord ? … Bien, tu veux parler à ton frère ? Il est là. … À bientôt Nancy. Mike. »

Hopper tendit le téléphone à Mike qui discuta de la soirée de la veille avec sa sœur sous l'œil colérique de Jim qui avait bien remarqué les contusions sur son visage. Hopper se tourna vers sa fille et montra Mike du doigt, demandant des explications sur son état.

« Il s'est battu. » fit Jane incapable de mentir. « Avec Conan. »

« C'est qui ce gars ? » fit Hopper en fronçant des sourcils.

« Un mec du lycée. » soupira Will en se servant des céréales. « Il déteste Mike plus que n'importe que Max l'a rembarré. »

« Il déteste Mike à cause de Max ? Ce gars n'a aucune logique ? »

« Aucune. » acquiesça Dustin. « Y'a eu un tremblement de terre à Bloomington ? Nancy va bien ? »

« Ils ont tous eu peur mais elle va bien. Steve est venu la retrouver pour en être sûr, elle va joindre Jonathan et ils vont attendre qu'on vérifie ce qu'il se passe. » expliqua Hopper.

« Y'a aucune raison qu'il y est un tremblement de terre Hop' ! » fit Dustin très scientifique. « Les plaques tectoniques les plus proches sont à San Andrea en la dernière fois qu'on a vérifié, Hawkins n'est pas sur la côte Ouest ! »

« Je sais Dustin. » fit Hopper d'une voix grave. « Je ne comptais pas vérifier la faille de San Andrea avec Joyce, mais le portail. »

Tous arrêtèrent de respirer et Jane attrapa la main de Will.

« Mais je l'ai fermé. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'est qu'une vérification Jane. Rien d'autre. » sourit Hopper se voulant rassurant. « Mais avant. » continua-t-il en se tournant vers Mike qui venait de raccrocher le téléphone. « Expliques-moi pourquoi tu t'es battu Michael. »

Mike grimaça. Les seules personnes qui l'appelaient Michael étaient ses parents, les autres préférant « Mike ». Hopper avait tendance à le surnommer « fiston », « mon grand » ou encore « Mike » tout simplement, et l'entendre utiliser son prénom entier ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il allait répondre lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Joyce légèrement surmenée par ce tremblement de terre qui sourit à toute la tablée avant de pousser un cri horrifier et de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Michael Wheeler ! Tu t'es battu ? » cria Joyce avant de vérifier les trois autres garçons. « Vous vous êtes battu ? »

« Juste lui. » dénonça sans état d'âme Lucas.

« Merci. » siffla Mike en fusillant du regard son ami qui leva les mains au ciel avec innocence.

« Mike m'a défendu. » expliqua Jane. « Conan a eu des gestes et des paroles déplacées, il m'a défendu. »

Hopper soupira mais ne dit rien, bien content que les garçons et Max soient là pour prendre soin de Jane lorsqu'il ne pouvait le faire. Pour seule réponse il tapota l'épaule de Mike et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête d'un geste très paternel avant de prendre son manteau.

« On va au laboratoire. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici c'est comprit ? » dit-il ouvrant la porte. « On sera de retour avant midi, pas de bêtise et n'essayez pas de faire à manger pour l'amour du ciel. Surtout toi Max. »

« C'était pas ma faute… » marmonna la rousse en repensant au feu qu'elle avait déclenché.

La porte se referma sur les deux adultes et la voiture d'Hopper démarra en trombe vers le laboratoire d'Hawkins. Ils restèrent dans le salon à lire, regarder la télévision ou bien jouer à la console NES qu'avait rapporté Dustin de chez lui passant plus de temps chez les Hopper que dans sa maison. Ils avaient depuis longtemps abandonné le sous-sol des Wheeler pour le canapé du shérif qui ne rentrait que tard le soir, laissant la maison à sa fille adoptive et à ses amis.

Lorsque Lucas perdit pour la troisième fois à Super Mario Bros 2, il se leva en s'étirant et regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la table de la cuisine. Midi était passé et Hopper et Joyce n'étaient toujours pas là.

« Euh, les gars. » fit-il attirant l'attention de ses amis. « Il est une heure de l'après-midi. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Will panique totalement, se jetant sur le téléphone pour appeler son frère en renfort. S'ils n'étaient pas rentré, c'est que le portail était ouvert. Si le portail était ouvert, ils avaient pu se faire emmener par un monstre, ou encore pire, se faire tuer. Jane fixait l'horloge, tétanisée. Seul les bras de Mike autour d'elle la firent revenir sur terre et elle leva vers le garçon un regard embué de larmes. Will faisait les cent pas sur le tapis du salon, Max essayant de le calmer comme elle pouvait. Dustin au téléphone avec Steve, Lucas à côté de lui écoutant ce qu'il disait. Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un coup vers les autres en raccrochant.

« Ils arrivent. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 - Les dessins de Will Byers**

Will était resté prostré sur le canapé, la main bien serrée autour de celle de Jane qui semblait incapable de respirer calmement. La jeune fille sentait la panique prendre le dessus, elle ne voulait pas perdre Hopper, pas Hop', elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne le supporterait pas. Il était sa seule famille maintenant, et même si ses amis et les Byers avaient une place importante dans son cœur, si Hopper disparaissait, le gouvernement la reprendrait et aucun d'eux ne pourrait l'aider.

Will était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa mère, à l'idée qu'elle vive la même chose que lui. Oh oui, Joyce Byers était une femme forte, mais ce qu'il y avait dans le Monde à l'envers était encore plus fort. Il rentrait dans votre corps comme une ombre, se faufilant jusqu'au cerveau pour en prendre le contrôle petit à petit. Le froid, la peur, la haine. Le flagelleur mental avait tout un tas de sentiments négatifs à sa disponibilité et Will ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Le jeune homme était de nouveau perdu dans son esprit, loin dans ses souvenirs du Monde à l'envers et de sa possession par le monstre.

« On doit aller les chercher. » fit Jane en levant les yeux vers ses amis. « On doit les sauver. »

« El ! On a aucune idée d'où ils peuvent être, on a pas d'armes et même si on en avait, les armes à feu n'ont presque aucun effet sur les Demongorgons ! » s'écria Dustin.

« Ce sont nos parents. » coupa Will sans lever les yeux vers eux. « C'est ma mère Dustin. Ma mère et Hopper. Ils nous ont jamais abandonné, ils… » le garçon prit une profonde inspiration en serrant la main de Jane. « On doit aller les chercher. »

Un silence pesant répondit à son affirmation puis Mike se leva en prenant sa veste. Il disparu quelques minutes à l'étage de la petite maison d'Hopper et revint avec des armes. Deux fusils, un pistolet et la batte de baseball de Steve qu'il avait laissé sur place n'en n'ayant normalement pas besoin à l'université.

« On va chez les Byers. » fit Mike sûr de lui. « Max, ton beau-père a sûrement un ou deux couteaux de chasses en plus non ? »

« Je vais vous trouver ça. » soupira la rouquine.

« Pourquoi chez les Byers ? » demanda finalement Lucas alors qu'ils se levaient tous.

« Parce que Will a dessiné un plan du Monde à l'envers il y a quatre ans, et on va en avoir besoin. » répondit Mike.

Ils acquiescèrent. Max attrapa ses clés de voiture et partie la première pour retourner chez elle et récupérer quelques armes en plus. Les autres prirent la voiture de Dustin qui les conduisit jusqu'à la maison des Byers. Will ouvrit la porte et tous se mirent à chercher les dessins qu'il avait fait sous l'emprise du flagelleur mental en espérant que Joyce n'ait rien jeté.

« J'AI ! » hurla Lucas de la chambre de la mère de Will.

Ils s'assirent dans le salon et commencèrent à mettre les morceaux de cet immense puzzle en place, collant sur les murs et le sol le plan de l'autre dimension. Max revint à cet instant là, trouvant ses amis en plein milieu d'un amas de feuilles colorées.

« J'ai trouvé ça. » dit-elle en montrant deux couteaux de chasses et deux…

« C'est quoi ces trucs ? » s'écria Lucas.

« Des prolongements de bras parait-il. » fit Max en faisant tourner les lames. « Ça sert à découper les noix de coco dans les îles. »

« Ça fait la taille d'une épée Max ! »

« Justement. » sourit la jeune femme en le plaçant dans leurs étuis qu'elle avait accroché dans son dos.

Les garçons avalèrent difficilement leurs salives alors que Max se rapprochaient de Jane qui se débattait avec une intersection. Ils réussirent néanmoins à finir le puzzle géant et retrouvèrent leur chemin dans le dédale de couloir que les monstres avaient fait.

« Bon. On mémorise chacun une partie, et après on va au laboratoire. Si le portail est ouvert alors on pourra entrer sans avoir à creuser un tunnel. » annonça Dustin.

« Et si on se fait attaquer ? »

« Max a des épées dans le dos Lucas. Franchement t'as plus peur de qui là ? »

Les deux garçons fixèrent la rousse qui leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à s'y méprendre à « tocards ». Le groupe d'adolescents firent tout de même ce qui était prévu. Connaissant chacun une partie importante de la carte, armés jusqu'aux dents sauf Jane qui se concentrait sur son don, ils prirent la voiture de Max pour rejoindre le laboratoire d'Hawkins, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Depuis le temps, il avait été vandalisé par les junkies et les jeunes pour y faire des fêtes illégales. C'est en voyant les quelques voitures en plus de celle d'Hopper que les jeunes se rendirent comptes que faire partir des gens alcoolisés ou même drogués n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Et merde. » souffla Mike.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la voiture de Judith ! Conan doit être là avec ses potes. »

Mike soupira mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, assaillis par l'odeur de cigarette mélangée à celle de drogue douce. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un groupe de jeunes en pleine fête, pas nombreux mais assez défoncés pour ne pas vouloir coopérer.

« Mais que vois-je ! » cria une voix qui fit grincer des dents Mike. « Michael Wheeler et ses débiles de potes. Ta copine voulait venir me voir ? Tu n'as pas pu résister et maintenant tu regrettes parce qu'elle finira dans mon lit et pas le… » Conan ne pu terminer sa phrase, Mike venait de lui mettre un coup dans le nez.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite, les deux garçons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et reprirent là où ils avaient laissé leur dernière bagarre.

« Mike ! » cria Jane. « Mike arrêtes ! »

Le concerné avait arrêté son poing au-dessus du visage de Conan lorsqu'El avait crié. Son ennemi, non. Il se prit un coup dans l'estomac qui le fit tousser et tomber à la renverse, se retrouvant sur le sol. Un ami de Conan se mit presque au-dessus de lui pour le frapper à son tour mais il tomba lui aussi à la renverse, attaqué.

« Merde ! » hurla Dustin en lâchant un des amis de Conan qui avait essayé de frapper Mike par derrière.

Le gars au sol était en train de se faire attaquer par un démochien. Sorti de nul part, le monstre avait attaqué la première personne sur sa route et les bruits autour d'eux montraient bien que d'autres étaient en train d'arriver. Conan ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il partit en courant avec ses copains, laissant Judith et Emmeline seules au milieu de monstres. La première reprit ses esprits plus vite et couru derrière ses amis, la seconde se retrouva face à face avec un démochien qui semblait prêt à la dévorer.

« Emmeline ! » cria Mike en tendant une main vers elle. « Viens derrière moi ! »

La jeune femme leva un regard apeuré vers Mike mais prit sa main et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Gardant ses mains autour du bras de Mike, elle se cachait derrière son dos. Le pistolet en main, Mike visait les démochiens sans pour autant tirer, ils n'attaquaient pas. En cercle autour d'Emmeline et de Jane qui n'était pas armées, les amis attendaient que les monstres attaques. Mais ils semblaient être organisés. Tournant autour de leurs proies, les démochiens encerclaient leurs victimes pour les garder en troupeau avant de donner le coup de grâce.

* * *

 **NDA : je pars en vacances vendredi donc il est possible que je ne puisse pas poster les deux prochaines semaines ! En espérant que je puisse sinon je me rattraperais :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 - Le Monde à l'envers**

Jane Hopper n'aimait pas deux choses. Les mensonges et qu'on éloigne Mike Wheeler d'elle. Et actuellement, Emmeline Dover se tenait entre elle et Mike, elle s'accrochait à SON ami et se collait à lui comme s'il était le dernier rempart contre une mort certaine. Il l'était. Il faisait face aux démochiens avec son pistolet et un des couteaux que Max lui avait donné. Il faisait face aux monstres avec ses amis, et ils n'arrivaient pas à les éloigner. Jane aurait pu. Elle pouvait le faire. Mais Emmeline était là et l'empêchait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour sauver ses amis.

Eleven était en colère, elle était jalouse, et elle n'avait qu'une envie : envoyer voler Emmeline au loin pour régler leurs comptes aux démochiens.

« Mike. » pleurnicha Emmeline. « Me laisses pas. »

C'était la phrase de trop. La jeune femme accrochée à Michael avait collé son visage contre le bras du garçon, un geste que Jane trouva trop intime, beaucoup trop intime d'ailleurs. Sa colère éclata. Emmeline hurla lorsqu'elle se sentit voler, elle hurla lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir et hurla encore lorsqu'elle passa à travers une fenêtre s'écrasant en dehors du laboratoire. Tous se tournèrent vers Eleven qui passa devant eux, devant Mike, les mains devant elle et le nez en sang. Elle poussa un cri de rage et les démochiens attaquèrent, se retrouvant à voler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les os craquants et les cous se tordant sous la colère de Jane.

Le souffle court, la brune se tourna vers ses amis en essuyant son nez du dos de sa main et reprit sa route sans un regard pour Mike qui la suivit de près.

« El ! »

« Emmeline doit avoir la trouille de sa vie. » ricana Max en se tenant près de son amie. « C'était dingue. J'ai adoré ! »

Jane esquissa un sourire face aux paroles de la rousse, sourire qui disparu lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en face de l'ascenseur menant tout droit au portail.

« Bon. » soupira Dustin. « Quand faut y aller… »

Ils montèrent dessus et Lucas appuya sur le bouton pour descendre. Mike s'approcha d'El et lui prit la main, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle se dégagea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit-il tout bas pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

« Tu l'as protégée. »

« J'allais pas la laisser mourir El. »

« Tu l'as laissée être… » commença la brune avant de s'arrêter, renfrognée.

« Être quoi ? »

« Elle te touchait. »

Mike ne répondit pas mais sourit. C'était la première fois que Jane lui faisait ça, la première fois qu'elle était jalouse. Oh elle avait été jalouse de Max, mais c'était quelque chose de commun. Au début elle n'avait pas vraiment acceptée que la rousse rejoigne leur petit groupe, mais elle s'y était fait et était devenue amie avec Maxine. Là, c'était autre chose, une autre sorte de jalousie. Une jalousie qui réchauffa le cœur du garçon et il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune fille, entrelaçant leurs doigts avant qu'elle ne s'échappe à nouveau.

« C'était impressionnant. » fit-il. « Tu étais impressionnante. »

Jane esquissa un sourire timide, refusant de le regarder. Il lui embrassa la joue avec une tendresse évidente qui fit sourire leurs amis. Mais tous se concentrèrent sur ce qui arrivait devant leurs yeux. Le portail. Ouvert. Et des centaines de démochiens en sortaient, agrippant les parois du tunnel pour essayer de les attaquer.

« On fait comment là ? » demanda Max plus vraiment certaine qu'ils aient fait le bon choix.

« On passe en force. »

Lucas ouvrit la bouche pour contrer l'idée de Jane mais il n'en eu pas le temps. La jeune fille se concentra et ils se mirent tous à léviter au-dessus sur plateau de l'ascenseur. Ils se prirent la main, évitant ainsi de s'éloigner des uns des autres alors qu'El les faisait avancer vers le portail rougeoyant.

« On va crever. » souffla Dustin. « Bordel de merde on va tous crever. »

« La ferme ! » firent Will et Lucas en même temps.

Ils arrivèrent en face de la zone rouge, et commencèrent à entrer dans l'espèce de résidus visqueux qui servait à retenir les monstres fut un temps, parce que maintenant, les démochiens passaient sans aucuns mal, et même s'ils n'avaient pas vu de démongorgon, ils savaient aussi qu'ils allaient finir par en croiser un. Will ferma les yeux le temps qu'ils traversent le plasma, recouvrant leurs corps entier jusqu'à transpercer l'autre côté et passer dans le Monde à l'envers. Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, Will ouvrit les yeux faisant face au monde désolé qu'était celui de cette dimension. Dans un silence pesant, les amis se lâchèrent pour récupérer leurs armes qu'ils ne lâchèrent plus.

Essoufflée par l'effort fourni, Jane s'appuya sur Mike qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la porter. Souriant de reconnaissance, la jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, plus grand qu'elle, et s'accrocha à sa veste pour rester debout malgré la fatigue.

« Bon. » fit Dustin en ajustant sa casquette. « Quelqu'un sait où on est ? Parce que moi, non. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 - Castle Byers, all friends welcome**

Ils marchaient dans le monde à l'envers depuis presque une heure maintenant, doucement, alerte et sur les nerfs. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un cauchemars apocalyptique à se balader ainsi dans Hawkins, ils avaient l'impression d'être les seuls survivants d'une maladie mortelle, d'une bombe, d'une guerre.

« Regardez ! » cria Dustin.

Ils regardèrent l'endroit pointé du doigt par le garçon terrifié à l'idée de trouver quelque chose qu'ils ne voudraient pas voir. Mais c'était seulement le Château Byers, délabré, qui se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux. Lorsqu'ils virent la cabane de Will, tous soufflèrent et s'approchèrent d'un pas décidé. Si elle avait été jadis attaquée par les monstres, c'était toujours l'endroit le plus sûr, permettant une visibilité des environs et une possibilité de replis dans la forêt. Si Hopper et Joyce avaient été quelque part en premier, ça avait du être ici.

« Y'a rien. » souffla Lucas déçu.

« Si. »

Max montra du doigt le chapeau d'Hopper qui se trouvait sur le sol, trempé et légèrement déchiré sur le côté, comme si un animal avait prit l'objet dans sa bouche. Eleven se jeta presque au sol à côté du chapeau, ses genoux cognant contre la terre humide alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Max voulu faire un pas vers elle, mais Will l'en empêcha, montrant Mike qui venait s'accroupir près de la jeune fille. Will n'était pas vraiment très rassuré non plus, sa mère était avec le shérif et si Hopper avait eu des ennuis, elle aussi. Il décida avec Dustin de faire un tour pour voir si d'autres indices pourraient les mener jusqu'aux deux adultes, alors que Lucas et Max faisaient le guet quelques mètres plus loin pour laisser un semblant d'intimité aux deux amoureux.

« El… »

« S'il est mort… » pleura la jeune fille en serrant le chapeau contre elle.

« Il n'aura rien El. Hopper est costaud, il en a vu d'autres ! »

Eleven leva un regard rempli de larmes vers Mike qui sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la jeune fille en pleure. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et l'attira contre lui, serrant fort le corps prit de sanglot de Jane. La jeune fille se laissa aller contre son torse à pleurer la disparition de Jim Hopper. Si elle avait eu peur en comprenant qu'il avait eu un soucis au laboratoire, elle était maintenant terrifiée, incapable d'imaginer sa vie sans son père adoptif. Elle serrait le chapeau du shérif contre son cœur, espérant un miracle ou peut-être un tour de magie… Elle avait bien des pouvoirs, alors pourquoi la magie n'existerait pas ?

« Il est armé El, et Joyce et lui, ils savent, ils connaissent. Ce n'est pas la première fois. » souffla Mike dans son oreille.

Jane hocha la tête, les paroles du brun entrant lentement dans sa tête, raisonnant son esprit apeuré. Mike avait raison, Hop' connaissait le Monde à l'envers, Joyce aussi et puis il avait toujours son pistolet et son couteau sur lui, c'était un très bon shérif, il allait s'en sortir. Joyce aussi était une combattante. Ils allaient forcément s'en sortir.

La jolie brune releva ses yeux humides vers Mike qui lui fit un sourire rassurant auquel elle répondit comme elle le pu. Il essuya de ses doigts les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, nettoyant son visage doucement et avec une tendresse évidente qui fit chavirer le cœur des deux adolescents. Eleven fixait le garçon, retrouvant le courage et la force qu'elle avait eu à une époque pour combattre le démongorgon alors qu'ils n'avaient que douze ans. Son regard ce fit plus sûr, plus déterminé, et Mike sourit. Il la retrouvait.

Et comme ce jour funeste où Eleven avait montré pour la première fois l'étendu de sa puissance, le brun se pencha vers elle et lui vola un baiser. Mais contrairement à cette fois, elle lui rendit. Jane posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Mike et approfondi le baiser jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Les lèvres chaude du jeune homme, ses mains sur ses hanches, son souffle contre son visage… Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, il avait les yeux assombri d'un désir qu'il ne prit pas la peine de cacher. De toute façon elle savait maintenant…

« Tout va bien se passer… » répéta Mike une dernière fois, ayant peur de la perdre dans ce monde ignoble.

« Tu promets ? »

« Je promets. »

Jane sourit à sa réponse. Il avait promit, alors il tiendrait sa promesse. Les amis ne mentent pas. Heureuse ou du moins, moins malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt, El enroula ses bras autour du cou de Mike et reposa ses lèvres sur celles du garçons, plus doucement, plus amoureusement. Elle lui montra par ce baiser tout l'étendu des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, et il y répondit avec autant de passion.

« Les gars ? » fit la voix de Dustin. « Il va falloir qu'on s'organise pour la nuit. »

Le petit groupe se retrouva devant la cabane et ils se mirent d'accord pour dormir à tour de rôle, trois par trois. Will, Jane et Mike dormaient pour le premier tour, Will ayant un besoin urgent de se reposer, le surplus d'émotions qu'il venait de vivre mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il avait déjà dormi plusieurs nuits dans cette cabane alors qu'il était coincé dans ce monde, il avait déjà fuit et failli mourir plusieurs fois à cause de cette endroit et de ces monstres, et revenir ici… Il ne le supportait pas bien. Sa mère lui manquait, les douces paroles de Joyce, ses caresses dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il cauchemardait… Il aurait au moins voulu que Jonathan soit là, mais c'était une question de temps, ils avaient eu raison de partir les chercher aussi vite… Du moins Will essayait de se convaincre qu'ils avaient eu raison. Et puis ils étaient armés non ? Que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ?

Sa main accrochée à celle de son meilleur ami, Will prit sur lui pour respirer plus doucement, calmant les palpitations de son cœur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Tout allait bien, tout finirai bien… Du moins, il l'espérait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 - Les parents perdus**

La nuit se passa sans encombre. Toutes les deux heures, ils changeaient de tour de garde, Mike, Will et Eleven, puis Lucas, Max et Dustin. Ainsi de suite. Le plus dur n'était pas de se réveiller, mais de se rendormir, ayant passer deux longues heures à imaginer un monstre près à vous bondir dessus pour vous arracher les entrailles. Mike du réveiller Dustin qui fit un cauchemars, Max passa son tour pour dormir la seconde fois, accrochée à Jane qui ne lâcha pas la main de la rousse pendant ce temps. L'organisation qu'ils avaient mit en place se désordonna mais tout se passa relativement bien. Le jour se leva, presque aussi sombre qu'une nuit de pleine lune dans leur dimension, et ils se levèrent après avoir grignotés des provisions emportées par Dustin. Le tout n'était pas de mourir de faim dans le fin fond du Monde à l'envers.

Le petit groupe reprit la route vers la maison des Byers espérant que les deux adultes y aient trouvé refuge pour la nuit, évitant ainsi de se faire dévorer par les monstres qui rodaient dans les environs. Ils n'en avaient pas encore vu ailleurs qu'au laboratoire, mais Eleven les sentait. Elle sentait leurs auras sombres ramper tel des sangsues autour d'eux, attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer à la gorge et les dévorer vivants. Sa main bien accrochée à celle de Mike, Jane regardait autour d'eux avec méfiance alors que Lucas et Dustin ouvraient la marche vers la maison des Byers. Derrière, Max avait glissé sa main dans celle de Will avec pour objectif de rassurer le garçon qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis le soir précédent.

« Will ? » fit la voix de Maxine. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Non. »

« Tu veux… »

« Je veux pas en parler Max. Je veux juste… » Will soupira en fermant les yeux, serrant ses doigts autour de ceux de son amie.

« D'accord. » fit-elle compréhensive.

Max entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Will, agrippant son bras pour le garder près d'elle et lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui quelque soit le problème, aussi gros qu'un démongorgon ou aussi petit qu'un puce. Elle était là.

« Hopper ! » cria Dustin soudainement.

Tous sursautèrent mais aucun son de répondit aux cris du garçon. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la maison des Byers, attendant un signe de vie.

« On entre. » fit Lucas en armant son pistolet.

Les deux garçons entrèrent en premier avec l'allure d'un commando d'élite en action, imitant les hommes dans les films et les militaires pour éviter de se faire attaquer par derrière. Jane et Mike suivirent alors que Max et Will décidaient de faire le tour par derrière, vérifiant ainsi la petite cabane du jardin. Rien. Will passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux et retourna à l'intérieur de sa maison… S'il pouvait dire qu'elle était sienne. Les murs noirs, la boue, la substance gluante qui recouvrait les meubles… Rien ne laissait dire que la petite maison était si chaleureuse et accueillante dans leur monde à eux.

« Hopper ? » cria de nouveau Dustin. « Madame Byers ! »

« Jim ! » fit Mike à son tour en ouvrant les portes à la volée.

« Joyce ? »

« Y'a quelqu'un ? C'est nous ! On a pas écouté et on est passé dans le monde à l'envers mais on est vivant et on voudrait bien rentrer et manger ! » continua Dustin sous le regard amusé de Max.

« T'es irrécupérable. »

« Ça va peut-être les faire venir plus rapidement. »

« Je ne pense pas. » soupira Lucas tout aussi amusé.

« On devrait aller voir chez Hop'. » coupa Eleven en arrivant dans le salon suivit de Mike et Will qui entra à son tour. « Peut-être qu'ils sont là-bas. Les monstres ne connaissent pas la maison. »

Son intervention fut approuvée. Le flagelleur mental ne connaissait que trop bien la maison de la famille Byers, il était presque évident que les monstres seraient venus les chercher ici en tout premier. Hopper avait du y penser, et même plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ils prirent alors la route vers la maison du shérif, devenue celle qu'il partageait avec Jane depuis maintenant quatre ans. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant, El grimaça. Ça n'avait rien de comparable avec la maisonnée qu'elle connaissait, on aurait cru qu'un poulpe géant avait fait gicler son encre noir sur les murs et le toit.

« Hopper ? » reprit Dustin.

« Hop' ? » cria à son tour Jane en entrant sans faire plus attention.

Mike couru derrière elle, son arme en main au cas où un monstre arriverait, mais rien. La maison était vide et rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient passé ici.

« Et s'ils se cachent dans une baraque lambda ? Juste histoire de se protéger. Le temps que les monstres les trouvent ils peuvent mettre au point un plan et… » commença

Lucas avant de se faire couper par Will.

« La cabane. »

« Quoi ? »

« La cabane. Une endroit que le flagelleur mental ne connait pas. » répéta le garçon en levant vers ses amis un regard plus sûr. « Ils doivent être là-bas. »

Ni une, ni deux, ils partirent en courant vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la cabane où avait vécu Eleven pendant un an. 353 jours pour être exact. Ils arrivèrent en courant et à bout de souffle devant la cabane et dans un élan d'adrénaline, El utilisa ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée de force se retrouvant face à Joyce Byers et Jim Hopper sur le canapé défoncé de la cabane, paniqués. Joyce soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnu les enfants puis fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous ne savez pas que c'est dangereux ? Vous… » commença-t-elle.

Mais Will en décida autrement, trop soulagé de retrouver sa mère, il fonça se blottir dans les bras de Joyce qui arrêta net son discours moralisateur pour serrer son fils cadet dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur… »

« Moi aussi mon grand. Ça va aller, on va sortir d'ici d'accord ? Quand Hopper ira mieux on… »

« Ira mieux ? » paniqua Jane en se jetant sur le côté pour voir son père adoptif.

Aussi blanc qu'un linge, Jim Hopper semblait transpirer et souffrir le martyr.

« On a été attaqué. Un démongorgon m'a blessé à la taille. » expliqua-t-il non sans difficulté.

« Attendez, j'ai de quoi soigner ça ! » s'écria Max en arrachant le sac du dos de Dustin.

La rouquine s'agenouilla près de la blessure du shérif qui rassura sa fille comme il le pouvait, une caresse sur la main, un baiser sur le front et un regard bienveillant pour la gamine qu'il considérait maintenant comme étant la sienne. Jane sourit les larmes aux yeux, et leva son regard vers Mike qui lui rendit.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Mike allait dire qu'il n'avait rien fait, il allait aussi dire qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortie d'affaire mais Jane était trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son père, d'avoir retrouvé Joyce et qu'ils soient tous en vie. Elle était juste heureuse, rayonnant presque lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, qu'elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour venir coller ses lèvres à celles du jeune homme qui en resta bouche bée. Oh oui ils s'étaient déjà embrassé, mais jamais devant les autres, jamais devant les parents.

« Quatre ans. » souffla Dustin en se laissant tomber à côté du shérif. « Ils ont mit quatre ans et franchement, c'était long. »

« Plus long pour qui Dust' ? » s'amusa Lucas.

« Nous ! » s'écria le jeune homme. « J'en pouvais plus de les voir se tourner autour comme ça. C'est franchement pas trop tôt. »

Mike sourit en se détachant de sa belle, les joues rouges, il baissa légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle se moqua de lui. Jane se tourna vers son père, réalisant enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Jim lui fit agrandir le sien. Lui aussi était heureux pour eux. Il n'aurait jamais voulu un autre que Mike pour gendre de toute façon, mais ça, seule Joyce était au courant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 - Le paladin**

Max termina le bandage sur les côtes d'Hopper après un long moment à nettoyer et surtout un long et difficile moment à recoudre la plaie. Aidée par Joyce et Mike, ils recousirent la blessure édentée du shérif pendant que Lucas et Dustin lui retenaient les épaules pour qu'il ne bouge pas trop. Joyce regardait son ami grimacer de douleur sans pouvoir l'aider, essuyant les gouttes de sang lorsque Mike lui demandait. Le jeune homme avait observé Nancy réviser ses cours de médecine en recousant des bananes sur la table de la cuisine, essayant lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé. Il était donc le seul apte à partiellement soigner Jim, Max ne connaissant que les gestes de premiers secours.

« C'est terminé. » souffla Mike en coupant le fil. « Va falloir faire attention en marchant pour ne pas qu'il se casse. On va désinfecté une dernière fois et Max pourra bander tout ça. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Joyce passa une dernière fois un lotion désinfectante sur la plaie d'Hopper et Max entreprit de bien serrer le bandage autour de son torse. Lucas tapota l'épaule du shérif avec une certaine admiration dans le regard, lui déjà malade lorsque Mike avait sorti l'aiguille de la boite.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Dustin assit sur le dossier du canapé.

« On retourne au portail et on sort. » fit Will avec détermination. « Une fois dehors on avisera pour clôturer le portail une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Et s'il s'ouvre encore ? » demanda Jane à son tour. « Ça devait marcher la dernière fois. »

Ils ne purent nier qu'elle avait raison. Max soupira en posant son front contre le bras de Dustin qui semblait réfléchir à un plan.

« Mais la dernière fois tu étais plus jeune. » dit Hopper en se relevant comme il pouvait. « Plus jeune et moins forte. Tu es devenu plus puissante avec le temps, et je sais que tu continues de t'entraîner en pensant que je ne vois rien. »

El esquissa un sourire contrit et prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait le faire, elle pouvait le faire. Mais d'abord ils devaient sortir de là sans se faire tuer, survivre jusqu'au portail pour le fermer en bonne et du forme.

Dustin était le plus costaud des quatre garçons suivit de près par Lucas, puis Mike et ensuite Will qui avait toujours eu se petit côté chétif. Il ne l'avait plus, mais les dix centimètres qui le séparait des autres n'allaient pas dans son sens. Alors il fut décidé que Lucas et Dustin aideraient Hopper à marcher, Joyce prit un pistolet en main qu'elle rangea dans sa ceinture alors qu'elle chargeait le fusil que Dustin lui avait donné. Will à ses côtés était armé de la même manière, Max, ses deux épées dans le dos, avait un autre pistolet en main, tenant celle de Jane dans l'autre. Mike se tenait en avant, ouvrant la marche avec le revolver d'Hopper bien serré dans sa main, le petit pistolet et le couteau que Max lui avait donné à la ceinture tel un cowboy. Le petit groupe avançait doucement au rythme du blessé qui pourtant faisait son possible pour se dépêcher. Mais Mike ne lui laissa pas le choix, il devait se ménager s'il ne voulait pas que les points de suture sautent, surtout que le garçon n'était un professionnel, les points n'étaient pas des plus solides.

« On va par où ? » demanda Dustin en soufflant. « Parce que je me souviens pas de l'endroit par lequel on est entré. »

Pour seul réponse, Jane ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le flux d'énergie que laissait échapper le portail et leur monde à eux. Dans une lenteur saisissante et terrifiante la jeune fille leva une main en l'air et pointa une direction de son doigt. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, Dustin et Lucas sursautèrent.

« Par là. Il faut aller par là. »

Ils reprirent la route vers le lieux qu'avait pointé Eleven, clopinant pour Hopper et sur les nerfs pour les autres. Will serait son fusil dans ses mains comme dernier rempart face à la mort et aux monstres qui hantaient ses cauchemars depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, Joyce… Joyce ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier toutes les secondes si tous les enfants étaient là, si aucuns n'avaient disparus, s'ils allaient tous bien. Plusieurs fois son regard croisa celui de Hopper qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les dos de Will et de Jane, les deux adolescents ayant été les seuls à réellement disparaitre. La main dans Max autour de celle de sa fille le rassurait, la rouquine n'était pas du genre à laisser un ami derrière elle, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser un ami se faire embêter. Son caractère de feu allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux et Maxine avait se regard déterminé. Personne ne resterai coincé dans le Monde à l'envers. Pas cette fois, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Leur chemin aurait pu se faire sans problème mais le destin en décida autrement. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, un grognement que Will et El ne connaissaient que trop bien raisonna près d'eux et bientôt un démongorgon arriva à leur niveau plus grand et menaçant que jamais. La main de la jolie brune se leva pour utiliser son pouvoir mais la voix d'Hopper raisonna.

« Non ! Tu dois garder des forces Jane ! »

« Les gars ! Tirez bon sang ! » cria Lucas paniqué.

Joyce et Will tirèrent en premier, Max tira elle aussi gardant la main de Jane bien fermement dans la sienne. Mike arma son pistolet et tira dans le démongorgon, remarquant qu'après un nombre incalculable de tires le monstre était toujours debout, comme insensible aux balles. Marchant d'un pas lourd vers sa cible, Jane, le monstre envoya valser Max plus loin qui atterri sur un tas de mousse évitant de se blesser par la chute, Mike à ses côtés qui l'aida à se relever en lui tendant la main. Eleven fit face au monstre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La première fois elle avait ouvert une faille pour renvoyer le démongorgon dans le Monde à l'envers, mais là ? Ils y étaient déjà… Et Hopper avait raison, elle devait garder ses forces pour le portail.

Les bras du monstre se tendirent vers elle alors que le crie de Joyce raisonnait dans les ténèbres du Monde à l'envers. Mike regarda la panique et la peur sur le visage d'Eleven, il serra les dents et attrapa ce qu'il y avait devant lui : une épée de Max. La lame entre les mains, les doigts agrippés au manche, Mike prit son élan et courra jusqu'au monstre, sauta en prenant appuie sur un rondin qui se trouvait non loin et atterri sur son monstre, lui tranchant la tête dans sa chute. Le corps coupé en deux du démongorgon s'immobilisa puis tomba dans un bruit sourd devant Jane qui fixait le cadavre avec de grands yeux. Mike, face à elle, la lame ensanglantée en main, le souffle court et le cœur battant releva les yeux vers le petit groupe face à lui. Dustin et Lucas, bouches bées, Hopper, les yeux exorbités, Joyce et Will, immobiles, Max, retombée au sol, et Jane qui couru vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mike lâcha l'épée et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras s'assurant ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien.

« Wow. » souffla Lucas. « Le paladin… »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 - Les monstres**

Mike garda Jane dans ses bras le temps qu'ils se remettent de son acte héroïque. Max se releva et reprit son épée qu'elle remit dans son dos, essuyant le sang gluant du monstre sur la mousse sur lequel elle était tombé en grimaçant. Joyce arracha presque Mike des bras de sa petite-amie, vérifiant que le garçon n'avait rien avant de se tourner vers la brune et de vérifier une nouvelle fois son état. Madame Byers rassurée et rassurant Hopper qui soupira de soulagement une fois qu'elle est dit haut et fort que les deux étaient sains et saufs, ils reprirent leur chemin. Dustin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier face à ce qu'avait fait Michael, Lucas commentant ses dires sous le regard amusé d'Hopper qui était tout de même bien content que son futur gendre ait eu des réflexes dignes d'un peu chevalier. Jane voyait d'ailleurs en Mike le fameux Prince Charmant dont lui avait parlé Nancy plusieurs fois en lui lisant des histoires, le Prince qui vient sauver la Princesse sur son fidèle destrier. Max, encore sous le choc, resta silencieuse mais ne lâcha pas un instant Jane qui était à l'avant, Will derrière elles qui discutait à voix basse avec Mike.

« Comment t'as fait ? » demanda le garçon.

« J'en sais rien. » souffla Mike. « La seconde d'avant j'étais à côté de Max et puis après le démongorgon était mort et j'avais la lame en main. »

« T'as un trou noir ? »

« Je… Non pas vraiment. C'est comme flou, comme si mon subconscient avait prit le relai le temps d'un instant pour sauver El. »

« L'adrénaline je pense. » fit le plus jeune des deux.

« C'était incroyable comme sensation Will, j'avais l'impression de voler, d'être en dehors de mon corps quand tout c'est accéléré et puis… » s'extasia Mike avant que son ami ne le coupe.

« Mike. Tu as volé ! Littéralement. C'était incroyable, on aurait dit un super-héros, un… » Will s'arrêta et fixa Mike qui avait les yeux écarquillés. « T'étais un paladin, LE paladin Mike. Pour de vrai. »

Le garçon rougit en souriant bêtement, heureux d'avoir été enfin utile, heureux d'avoir pu sauver Eleven et surtout d'avoir pu montrer qu'il était à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mike ne se sentait pas comme un loser. Il avait eu le beau rôle et le regard d'Elevant sur lui quand elle avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait pour la sauver… Mike avait prit l'habitude qu'elle soit plus forte que lui, plus puissante. Il savait qu'elle était l'héroïne de leur histoire et que si l'un d'eux devait avoir le rôle de la princesse, ce serait lui. Oh une princesse courageuse certes, mais il avait toujours eu le titre de paladin sans aucune raison et là, pour la première fois, il avait prouvé qu'il ne méritait.

« Taisez-vous. » siffla Hopper en arrêtant ses deux porteurs.

« Hop' ? »

« Il y en a. Autour de nous. »

Hopper n'eu pas besoin d'en ajouter plus, une horde de démochiens suivit d'un démongorgon arrivaient vers eux en hurlant à la mort. Ni une, ni deux, Hopper attrapa un flingue qui pendait à une ceinture et tira dans le tas en espérant au moins les ralentir. Si les démochiens pouvaient mourir d'une balle, les démongorgons eux étaient bien plus résistant. Ils en avaient fait les frais, chacun dans leurs coins. Rapidement encerclé par les monstres, ils se retrouvèrent dos à une bâtisse qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à distinguer et à identifier dans l'obscurité du Monde à l'envers. Leurs armes à la main, ils se figèrent en voyant les tentacules gigantesques et noirs dans ce ciel rouge. Will était tétanisé de peur, sa mère le tira vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que les autres tentaient de calmer l'angoisse qui montait en eux.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Dustin en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« On tire. » souffla Hopper. « Et on trouve un moyen de se barrer de là. »

Les jeunes acquiescèrent, pourtant peu convaincu de la possibilité de ce plan. Ils étaient en une très mauvaise passe, et s'ils devaient être honnêtes envers eux-mêmes, ils auraient avoués qu'ils allaient mourir. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le mur sur lequel ils étaient collés et prient au piège par les monstres était l'un des murs porteurs du laboratoire d'Hawkins. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que de l'autre côté de ce mur, des gens les cherchaient. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que ces gens étaient en train d'ouvrir une faille dans le portail pour passer. Une brèche se fit près de l'épaule de Dustin, mais personne ne vit rien. Un doigt, puis deux, puis une main sortit du mur et elle se posa avec vigueur sur l'épaule du garçon qui hurla à la mort, attirant les regards vers lui. Et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent tous vers Dustin, ils ne virent que le garçon s'enfoncer dans le mur et disparaitre sous leurs yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 - Le flagelleur mental**

Dustin atterri sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd et regarda autour de lui. Le laboratoire était jonché de cadavres de démochiens et trois silhouettes se dessinaient autour de lui. Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington et Jonathan Byers étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et agrippaient les autres un à un pour les ramener dans leur dimension pendant que Nancy tirait sur tous les démochiens qui avaient le malheur de pointer le bout de leurs museaux à formes de fleurs pleines de dents.

Lucas et Hopper arrivèrent juste après Dustin, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés en remarquant les trois jeunes adultes plus concentrés que jamais sur leurs tâches. Nancy semblait prête à en découdre avec tous les monstres qui croiseraient sa route et pour l'instant, elle faisait mouche à chaque coup de fusil qu'elle tirait. Rapidement rejoins par Max, Mike et Eleven qui se posta près de la jolie brune pour rester à l'abris le temps de reprendre des forces pour fermer le portail. Les derniers à sortirent du Monde à l'envers furent Joyce et Will. Madame Byers cria sur Jonathan, peu contente de voir son deuxième fils dans cette situation et dans cet endroit qu'elle haïssait tant. Mais l'heure n'était pas au bavardage, il fallait fermer le portail car les monstres n'arrivaient que trop bien à passer de leur côté.

Le démongorgon commença à essayer de sortir, ses griffes apparaissant derrière le mur comme s'il n'était fait que de papier. Leurs armes en mains, ils tirèrent pour le ralentir, ils tirèrent jusqu'à ce que le monstre fasse machine arrière et s'éloigne du portail qui semblait prêt à se briser pour laisser passer une horde de démochiens.

Un doigt, ou plutôt ce qu'ils pensaient être un doigt, appuya contre le mur du laboratoire alors qu'ils avaient arrêté de tirer. Les monstres avaient changés de tactique et ils semblaient laisser le démongorgon passer en premier. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent jusqu'à ce que le portail craque, laissant une brèche qu'Hopper et Jane avaient déjà vu par le passé. Ce n'était pas un démongorgon, ni une horde de démochiens. C'était le flagelleur mental.

La créature encore inconnu pour certains d'entre eux essaya de passer, utilisant ses tentacules pour passer par le portail, s'approchant lentement du petit groupe d'humains qui se trouvaient sur son tout nouveau terrain de jeu. Le monstre avait bien l'intention de prendre le contrôle de ce nouveau monde, cette dimension si similaire à la sienne et pourtant si différente. Là, ses créatures pourraient évoluer pleinement et devenir de vrais ignominies pour l'espèce humaine. Il règnerait en maître, il règnerait sur tous. Mais pour cela il avait besoin d'un allié, et il savait déjà qui.

Les tentacules bifurquèrent d'un coup vers un seul et même point : Will Byers.

Les trois amis du garçons se placèrent devant lui pour le protéger alors que les autres tranchaient et tiraient dans tout ce qu'ils voyaient, dans tout ce qui passait le portail avec une haine farouche. La peur et la colère coulaient dans leurs veines et ils ressemblaient à des chevaliers en croisade, des chevaliers combattant le dragon qui garde le donjon de la princesse. Mais là, la princesse était déjà avec eux, et ils devaient défendre leur mage qui semblait avoir été prit pour cible par le fameux dragon.

Jane était en arrière, regardant son père, ses amis, sa famille se battre pour leurs vies, pour celle de Will et pour la sienne. Sans elle, rien de tout ça n'aurait pu se faire et encore une fois, la jeune fille sentit son estomac faire des vrilles en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus par sa faute. Elle s'imagina que Will devait la haïr, elle s'imagina la colère de sa famille d'adoption face à sa toute première bêtise. Oh oui, ce n'était pas réellement sa faute, c'était la faute de « Papa »… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la vraie responsable.

Eleven ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup avant de commencer à marcher, évitant ses amis, évitant leurs coups pour se placer face au portail. Elle leva son bras vers la faille et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la fermeture du portail. Elle utilisa son pouvoir comme sa sœur lui avait apprit, elle utilisait sa colère, sa rage. Mais elle n'avait plus autant de rage qu'avant… Elle s'était adoucit, avec ses amis, avec Hopper, avec Joyce et même Madame Wheeler qui lui montrait souvent comment faire des petits plats pour Jim et pour Mike dans un futur qu'elle s'imaginait proche. Elle n'était plus en colère. Et Jane eu très peur. Le monstre gagnait contre elle malgré la force qu'elle mettait dans sa concentration. Il avait plus de rage à revendre, plus de détermination. Il gagnait et El le sentait.

Mike, toujours bien campé devant Will pour le maintenir hors de porté du flagelleur mental regarda Jane s'approcher de la faille, il la regarda s'arrêter et se concentrer, il la regarda lever le bras et fixer le portail avec une détermination qu'il connaissait bien. Elle avait la même en cours lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, elle avait la même lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Hopper parce qu'il la surprotégeait trop, elle avait la même avec lui lorsqu'elle lui disait encore et toujours qu'elle décidait et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. En général, après un regard pareil elle souriait. Elle lui souriait parce qu'elle avait comprit, parce qu'Hopper acceptait de la laisser sortir, parce qu'il baissait les bras et la laissait l'embrasser sans craindre pour leur amitié. Là, elle ne souriait pas. Au contraire, elle avait l'air de souffrir. Le monstre gagnait du terrain sur elle, Hopper cria le prénom de sa fille pour qu'elle recule mais elle n'entendit pas et Mike ne put que crier lorsqu'une tentacule du monstre s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse hors du commun. Le monstre avait changé de cible. Il ne voulait plus le petit gars avec qui il avait partagé un corps pendant presque un an. Il voulait la fille puissante qui l'avait libéré, la fille puissante qui lui avait permis de sortir la première fois, celle qui avait ouvert le portail de sa dimension.

Eleven voyait la masse sombre s'approcher, mais sa vision était flou, elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle vit la tentacule s'approcher, encore et encore, puis, le contact. Le flagelleur mental la toucha, elle entendit alors distinctement Mike hurler et Hopper tirer sur le monstre sans s'arrêter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 - La Barjot et MadMax**

Max regarda la masse sombre qu'étaient les tentacules du flagelleur mental arriver vers eux, passer le portail et attaquer Will. Elle vit aussi le monstre changer de trajectoire lorsque Jane prit la décision d'attaquer à son tour. Elle vit son amie faiblir devant la puissance de la créature et les tentacules s'approcher dangereusement de Jane. Max entendit les cris d'Hopper suivit de ses coups de fusil, un fusil qu'il avait arraché des mains de Dustin pour protéger sa fille. Max entendit aussi le hurlement de Mike lorsque les tentacules touchèrent Eleven une première fois et elle réagit au quart de tour.

Maxine Mayfield était bien des choses mais elle n'était pas trouillarde. Elle était agaçante, colérique, parfois un peu violente. Elle était amusante et taquine, elle aimait se faire belle le matin tout en disant qu'elle détestait les compliments, qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'effort et que ses amis exagéraient lorsqu'ils lui disaient un matin alors qu'elle descendait de sa voiture qu'elle était particulièrement jolie. Elle aimait passer ses après-midi avec Lucas à regarder des films en se goinfrant, elle aimait passer du temps au centre commercial avec Dustin à se balader à son bras en discutant de tout et de rien, à se moquer des gens qu'ils croisaient et à finir chez le marchand de glace pour un cornet avec triple boules vanille, chocolat et pistache. Elle aimait regarder Will dessiner des heures, profitant du calme du garçon pour écrire dans l'un de ses nombreux carnets secrets qu'il était le seul à connaitre. Elle aimait rigoler à en rouler sur son lit avec Jane, discuter jusqu'à tard le soir obligeant Hopper ou Billy à venir les voir pour les faire taire. Elle aimait travailler avec Mike, l'embêter avec sa relation avec Jane, faire la sieste sur le canapé du sous-sol des Wheeler alors que le brun lisait ses livres fantastiques. Elle aimait tout dans sa nouvelle vie à Hawkins. Même cette histoire abracadabrante avec une autre dimension qui lui avait fait connaitre ses meilleurs amis. Et Max n'avait pas l'intention de perdre ce qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'elle était égoïste, parce qu'elle était possessive, parce qu'elle était têtue et que pour rien au monde elle laisserait ses amis se faire tuer par cette chose ressemblant plus à une grosse araignée qu'à un monstre intergalactique.

Alors Max vit rouge lorsque le flagelleur mental toucha sa meilleure amie. Elle vit rouge lorsque le monstre fit suffoquer Eleven qui perdit presque l'équilibre tant le contact fut brusque et violent. La rouquine posa ses deux mains sur les coutelas qu'elle avait dans son dos, les prolongements de bras que les garçons appelaient « épées ». Une dans chaque main, elle ressemblait à une guerrière d'une autre époque, d'un autre monde. Ses cheveux roux volants autour de son visage aux traits durs, ses yeux bleus plus électrique que jamais, elle était terrifiante. Armée de ses deux lames, la jeune fille couru à la rescousse de Jane. Elle trancha chaque tentacules qui venaient sur son chemin jusqu'à libérer Jane qui écroula à genoux derrière elle.

« Relèves-toi El ! » cria Max en essayant de couvrir les bruits ambiants.

Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, Joyce et Hopper avaient continué de tirer sur les monstres, Hopper visant ceux qui se trouvaient près de sa fille et de son amie. Les garçons ne quittaient pas des yeux les deux filles, abasourdis par leurs auras et la prestance qu'elles dégageaient.

« J'y arrive pas… » souffla la brune en relevant vers Max un regard embué. « Je n'ai plus de colère. »

« Alors utilises autre chose ! »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te mettait en colère ? » demanda Max en tranchant une nouvelle tentacule sombre.

Jane réfléchit un instant puis souffla.

« Qu'on s'en prenne à ceux que j'aime. »

« Alors utilises ça ! » reprit Max en se tournant vers elle. « Utilises l'amour au lieu de la haine. Protèges ceux que tu aimes, sauves-les Eleven ! »

La jeune femme regarda ses mains posées bien à plat sur le sol. Elle releva la tête une seconde fois et vit Max fendre l'air avec l'une des épées qu'elle avait dans le dos depuis le début de l'aventure et trancher la tête d'un démochien qui venait de lui sauter à la gorge. Elle se défendait corps et âme… Elle la défendait. Maxine la défendait elle, alors qu'elle était bien plus puissante qu'eux tous. Jane ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Elle se concentra sur Hopper, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, puis les bois quand il l'avait retrouvé. Elle repensa à ses jours dans la cabane alors qu'il la cachait des méchants, les fois où ils avaient parlé, lorsqu'il prenait le temps de lui apprendre des choses, lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle repensait à l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il était en danger alors qu'elle était avec sa sœur, lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il était dans le Monde à l'envers. Ce qu'elle avait fait pour le protéger lui et les autres, et ce qu'il avait fait pour lui donner une vie des plus normal par la suite. Elle se concentra sur Mike et la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans les bois. La douceur du garçon, son amitié, son amour. Leur premier baiser, le bal, les premières sorties aussi. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle rattrape le retard qu'elle avait dans les études et la vie sociale, pour qu'elle soit avec lui au lycée. Elle repensa à leurs derniers baisers, les promesses qu'il tenait toujours… Jane repensa à chacun de ses amis et ouvrit les yeux, plus désireuse que jamais de voir le monstre partir de chez elle.

Et alors que Max tranchait encore et encore tout ce qui s'approchait de Jane, alors que les autres se retrouvaient sans plus aucuns ennemis à attaquer, le flagelleur mental étant le seul à attaquer les deux jeunes filles, ils regardèrent la brune et la rousse sauver le monde à elles d'eux. Eleven se releva et pointa ses deux bras vers le portail, les images de l'amour de ses proches défilant sous ses yeux lui donnant une force inimaginable qui fit reculer le monstre de deux bons mètres sans effort. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Jane avait le nez qui coulait, ses oreilles saignaient et ses yeux devinrent d'un sombre qui fit reculer tout le monde, sauf Max.

Eleven s'éleva dans les airs et poussa un hurlement à faire froid dans le dos, sa puissance et son pouvoir éclatant au grand jour. Hopper avait raison… elle était bien plus puissante maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le flagelleur mental se fit repousser jusqu'aux abords du portail, les murs se recollants de plus en plus alors que les deux filles avançaient pour l'affronter. Max sentait la puissance de Jane dans son dos et elle sourit. Un dernier coup de lame qui fit siffler de douleur le monstre, une dernière poussée pour Eleven et les deux filles s'écroulèrent au sol lorsque le portail se ferma enfin, épuisées.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 - Promis ? Promis.**

Une semaine était passée depuis la fermeture du portail. Une longue semaine pendant laquelle Max avait passé son temps au lit, souvent dérangée par les garçons qui venaient lui tenir compagnie, et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas avec elle, ils étaient chez Hopper pour tenir compagnie à Jane qui était dans un état bien pire que celui de la rouquine. Pour le commun des mortels, le petit groupe était aller à Bloomington pour le week-end et était revenu avec les trois étudiants pour qu'ils passent quelques jours avec leurs familles. Karen Wheeler était ravit, bien qu'un peu inquiète puisqu'elle avait cru comprendre que Jane et Max étaient tombées malades pendant la virée. C'est pour cela qu'elle planta dans les bras de son fils un saladier entier de pâte à gaufres, connaissant les goûts de la petite brune pour qui Mike en pinçait.

C'est le saladier dans les mains qu'il arriva devant la maison d'Hopper. Jim ouvrit la porte au moment où il montait les quelques marches du perron et regarda Mike amusé.

« Jane sort de sa douche. Tu lui fais à dîner je suppose ? » demanda le shérif.

« Ma mère a prévu le coup. » fit le brun en montrant le bol de pâte.

« Le gaufrier est sous l'évier. Ne brûlez pas la maison. »

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Une agression dans le centre ville. Je vais rentrer tard. Ne m'attendez pas. »

Hopper ouvrit sa portière et partit sans demander son reste. Il avait assez confiance en les deux jeunes pour les laisser seuls une soirée. Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mike entra alors dans la maison et posa son saladier sur la table du salon, cherchant directement le gaufrier pour se mettre à la tâche. Jim avait acheté l'objet lorsqu'il en avait eu marre de dépenser toute sa prime de Noël dans des paquets de gaufres que Jane s'empiffrait à une vitesse hallucinante. Alors il avait décidé de commencer à se mettre à la cuisine, et les gaufres avaient été le premier plat réussi du policier avec l'aide non négligeable de Nancy qui assurait aussi bien que sa mère à la cuisine.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda la voix fatiguée d'Eleven dans son dos.

« Des gaufres. Celles de ma mère. » répondit Mike en se tournant une fois le gaufrier en main.

Le garçon resta interdit face à la silhouette de la jeune fille. Les cheveux mouillés, ondulant jusqu'à ses omoplates, Jane était en pyjama. Et le pyjama en question était un vieux short en tissus et un t-shirt que Mike avait sûrement un jour oublié ici, ou peut-être avait-elle fouillé dans son armoire… Le fait-est qu'elle était fabuleusement jolie habillée de cette manière et le jeune homme eu du mal à détourner les yeux des jambes interminables de Jane.

« Hop' est parti ? » fit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé.

« Une agression dans le centre. On mange sans lui. Tu as faim ? »

Jane haussa les épaules plus fatiguée que réellement affamée. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée à attendre que Mike arrive à faire cuire une gaufre, elle savait que si Nancy était un vrai cordon-bleu, Mike était aussi catastrophique que Max dès qu'il touchait à la cuisine au grand damne de sa mère. Heureusement pour eux, Jane se débrouillait plutôt bien, aimant refaire les petits plats de Karen pour Hopper et parfois même pour les Byers.

« Tu continuerais à me lire ton livre ? » demanda la brune doucement.

« Le Hobbit ? »

« Oui. J'aimais bien. »

« Tu aimais bien uniquement parce que je t'ai lu les premiers chapitres. » s'amusa Mike.

« Ta voix me berce ? Oh aller Mike ! S'il te plaît… »

La moue enfantine qu'elle servit au garçon termina de l'achevé et il soupira, bien conscient qu'elle avait gagné. De toute façon, elle avait gagné depuis qu'elle avait posé la question, il était incapable de lui dire non. La seule fois où il avait réussi, c'était parce qu'elle avait voulu lui faire faire de la moto et il était trop terrifié pour penser à son plaisir à elle. Il l'avait alors regardé faire un tour avec Steve, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade.

Eleven leva les bras vers Mike et attendit. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres elle attendit qu'il vienne la chercher sur le canapé. Le garçon passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, la laissant volontairement tomber sur le matelas ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Le livre est là ! » fit-elle en se glissant sous les draps.

Mike attrapa le petit pavé et s'installa à ses côtés. Il avait prit l'habitude de lui lire ses bouquins préférés lorsqu'il dormait ici. Au début parce qu'elle ne savait pas lire, ensuite parce qu'il en avait prit l'habitude, mais récemment elle lui avait avoué aimer l'écouter parler, sa voix la berçant doucement jusqu'au royaume des songes.

« Mike… » souffla Jane à moitié cachée sous sa couverture. « Viens. »

Le garçon resta immobile ne comprenant pas. Il était déjà là, non ? Mais El sortit ses bras de sous la couverture et replia le drap jusqu'à sa taille laissant clairement comprendre qu'elle le voulait près d'elle. Mike avala difficilement sa salive mais se glissa à ses côtés, faisant tomber le livre entre eux et Jane prit l'objet entre ses mains, replaçant correctement le marque-page pour ensuite le déposer sur sa table de nuit. Elle se tourna vers Mike, les yeux plongés dans le regard brun du garçon et lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Elle allait mieux, elle semblait presque rétablie… Mike n'eut pas le temps de mieux l'observer qu'elle déposait ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser tendre qu'il intensifia presque par réflexe. La jeune fille glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme et se hissa sur son torse pour mieux profiter des lèvres du garçon. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains, Mike les posa sur le matelas, à plat contre le drap en se sentant particulièrement gauche pendant cette première réelle effusion entre eux.

Le baiser s'interrompit de lui-même et Jane regarda de nouveau Mike le souffle court. Leurs cœurs battaient dans un même rythme et le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de venir caresser le visage rosie par l'échange de sa belle.

« Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle avant de rougir soudainement. « Enfin… Tu sais… Je… »

« Oui. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui. » sourit Eleven en se couchant contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou. « Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » souffla Mike en resserrant ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent immobile un instant, profitant du silence et de la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ils étaient bien comme ça, le silence entre eux était agréable et serein.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé ça avant ? » demanda finalement Jane en se relevant pour mieux regarder son tout nouveau petit-copain.

« Je… »

« Mike. »

« Je pensais que tu dirais non. » soupira-t-il en posant une main devant ses yeux. « Tu es toi et moi… Enfin… Tu mérites mieux El. »

« Débile. »

« Hey ! » s'écria Mike en retirant sa main vivement.

« Y'a pas mieux que toi. C'est toi et uniquement toi Michael. » dit-elle avec sérieux et l'emploi du prénom entier du garçon montrait à quel point elle l'était.

Mike resta interdit quelques secondes puis se releva pour venir à sa rencontre, déposant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, il embrassa ses lèvres en mettant dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

« Et il n'y a que toi. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Eleven sourit et se tourna pour reprendre le livre qu'elle lui tendit. Mike répondit à son sourire et ouvrit l'ouvrage à la page marquée, s'installant mieux sur les coussins alors qu'El s'allongeait de nouveau sur son torse, profitant de ce nouveau contact pour mieux respirer son parfum.

« De nombreux chemins menaient au cœur de ces montagnes… » commença Mike d'une voix calme et posée qui fit fermer les yeux de Jane.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 - Espèce de taré**

Une deuxième semaine était passée. Les adolescents avaient décidés de sécher les cours le temps que Jane soit de nouveau sur pied et ce samedi-là elle avait décidé qu'elle était en forme, emmenant de force Mike au Starcourt Mall pour aller s'y balader. Une semaine qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Hopper n'avait pas été surprit, personne ne l'avait été en fait, et tous avaient continuer de les considérer de la même manière, sauf Dustin qui parfois prenait le temps de les embêter.

Mike était aux petits soins avec Eleven, encore plus qu'il ne l'était d'habitude, et Jane appréciait tout particulièrement l'attention que le jeune homme lui donnait. Parfois il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, un geste envers elle comme sa main glissant dans la sienne chose qu'il s'interdisait presque avant, une mèche qu'il replaçait derrière son oreille, une main dans son dos ou sur sa hanche pour la maintenir près de lui, ses doigts caressant la peau de son avant-bras, de son genou ou encore sa cuisse. Cette fois-là, Jane avait rougit, et Mike avait prit lui aussi plusieurs teintes au niveau des joues lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Sa main s'était posée naturellement sur le genou d'Eleven et mouvements après mouvements, elle s'était retrouvé sur sa cuisse sans qu'il ne le réalise. Il s'était excusé si longtemps qu'elle avait éclaté de rire puis l'avait embrassé tendrement.

« Il y a tellement de monde le samedi… » râla Mike en posant son bras sur ses épaules d'un geste nonchalant. « Pourquoi aujourd'hui El ? »

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour des soldes d'hiver et je veux acheter les cadeaux des autres. » fit-elle très sérieusement en sortant une liste de sa poche.

Le soupire de Mike attira son attention et elle lui sourit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune homme. Les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux le rendaient si séduisant lorsqu'il souriait de la sorte et qu'il la regardait comme ça qu'elle eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de son petit-copain. Cependant, les gloussements bien distincts de Judith et Emmeline firent grincer des dents la brune qui serra la mâchoire alors que Mike s'arrêtait devant une bijouterie après avoir été attiré par un bijou qu'il voyait déjà sur sa copine.

« Regardes El. » coupa Mike en lui montrant une jolie bague représentant l'arbre de vie celtique taillé dans de l'argent. « Tu aimes ? »

« Toi tu aimes. Pourquoi un arbre ? »

« Le bois. » sourit-il. « On s'est rencontré dans le bois. »

Jane sourit et tira sur sa main pour le faire entrer dans le magasin mais ils furent arrêté par les deux filles qu'El avait repéré plus tôt et Conan qui semblait tout aussi malade que drogué.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda Judith.

« Tu… Tu sors avec elle ? » questionna Emmeline en fixant Mike.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le labo abandonné. » coupa Conan en fixant les deux adolescents. « Mais je vais tout raconter à la police. »

Mike et Eleven échangèrent un regard puis Mike sourit avec hypocrisie à Conan.

« Et tu vas leur dire quoi au juste ? »

« Des monstres nous ont attaqués moi et mes potes. Et vous… Vous aviez pas l'air de les rencontrer. Vous saviez et vous avez rien dit… »

« Tu vas dire ça ? » continua Mike avec une insolence toute nouvelle. « Tu vas leur dire que des monstres t'ont attaqués ? Alors que tu fumais de la drogue dans un labo désinfecté et interdit au public ? »

Conan ouvrit la bouche et la referma, répétant ce même schéma plusieurs fois avant de fixer Mike avec fureur, les poings serrés et le visage fermé.

« J'irai leur dire que c'est votre faute. »

« Vas dire ce que tu veux au shérif Conan. Au pire, il nous privera de gaufres. T'en penses quoi Jane ? » demanda Mike en insistant sur le prénom de la jeune fille.

« Hop' ne me prive jamais de gaufres. » sourit Eleven amusée par la situation.

Conan perdit des couleurs en se rappelant enfin que la police d'Hawkins était sous le joug du shérif Hopper, père adoptif de la jeune Jane Hopper en face de lui. Il crissa des dents, sa colère augmentant encore d'un cran alors que les deux filles près de lui attendaient qu'on réponde enfin à leurs questions précédentes.

« J'irai le dire à la press alors ! Ils écriront un article sur ces monstres et… » commença Conan hors de lui.

« Et quoi ? Tu crois qu'ils vont te croire ? » fit Mike en haussant les épaules. « Ils vont juste te prendre pour un taré. »

« Un taré ? UN TARÉ ? J'AI ÉTÉ ATTAQUÉ PAR DES MONSTRES ! DES MONSTRES ! »

« Conan… » commença Judith inquiète pour son ami. « Les gens te regardent. »

« JE M'EN TAPE DES GENS ! C'ÉTAIENT DES MONSTRES ! »

Les deux filles attrapèrent les bras du jeune homme et le tirèrent en dehors du centre commercial en marmonnant des excuses auprès des gens qu'ils croisaient. Mike et Jane fixèrent les trois tarés sortirent du Mall avec un air amusé collé au visage puis Jane se tourna vers son petit-ami et lui reprit la main.

« On va acheter cette bague ou on continu de fixer l'espèce de taré ? »

Mike éclata de rire et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jolie brune, entrant dans le magasin pour demander à voir le bijou en vitrine. Jane essaya la bague en argent, regardant l'objet bien installé sur son majeur en levant la main au ciel et se tourna vers Mike qui payait son cadeau. Le magasin derrière eux, Eleven passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une tendresse évidente qui fit tressaillir Michael. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa copine, souriant contre ses lèvres lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Dustin arriver près d'eux, suivit du reste de leurs amis.

« Vraiment, cette crise de folie était spectaculaire. Quel espèce de taré ce Conan. »


	15. Chapter 15

**épilogue - Snowball**

Lucas accueillait gentiment les élèves du Middle School avec un sourire bienveillant qui rassurait les garçons stressés de devoir danser avec des filles stressées à l'idée qu'on ne les invites pas à danser. Lucas avait donc le premier rôle emblématique de cette soirée, souhaiter un bon bal aux élèves en essayant de ne pas se rappeler de son propre bal d'hiver. Si lui et Max avaient rapidement préféré rester amis au lieu de sortir ensemble, le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la rouquine au caractère enflammé le hantait en cette soirée d'hiver.

Plus loin, Max prenait en photo les élèves comme Jonathan l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt. Elle essayait de mettre en confiance les gamins un peu trop surexcités pour son bien tout en étant elle aussi nostalgique. Elle se tourna vers Lucas quelques fois, échangeant des regards amusés avec son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus d'épèles à prendre en photo, ni d'élèves à faire rentrer dans la grande salle. Lucas rejoint alors la rousse qui croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en regardant les gamins danser gauchement.

« T'étais pire que ça. » ricana-t-elle.

« Tu mens, j'étais un super danseur. »

« Ta sœur m'a dit que tu répétais dans ta chambre. »

« Quelle garce ! » s'écria Lucas. « Je voulais juste t'impressionner à l'époque. »

« Plus maintenant ? » demanda Max en haussant un sourcil.

Lucas laissa échapper un rire et passa son bras sur ses épaules, attirant la jeune fille contre lui dans une étreinte qui leur fit du bien.

Au-dessus d'eux, dans une petite salle pleine de fils électriques, Dustin réglait le son de la sono tout en étant lui aussi perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais d'une manière bien différente. Il n'avait aimé le bal d'hiver que parce que Nancy était venu danser avec lui, passant une bonne partie de la soirée à rigoler avec lui et lui donner des conseils sur les filles. Steve était bien gentil avec ses techniques de dragues, mais Dustin n'avait pas son physique à l'époque et il était dur pour lui d'approcher les filles sans qu'elles ne se moquent de lui. Des années plus tard, une coupe de cheveux différentes, et quelques heures de sport en plus avaient fait la différence. Mais cette année, Dustin ne danserait pas.

Dans la salle où se déroulait le bal, derrière une table drapé d'une nappe blanche recouverte de boissons et de nourriture bons marchés, Will et Jane servaient les élèves en quête de réconfort après un râteau, ou pour se donner du courage. Will avait répété les fameux mots de Nancy avec un sourire, « du carburant pur et dur » sous les rires de Jane qui ne se souvenait pas de ça. Will se souvenait de tout, de leur prof à l'entrée, de Jonathan qui prenait des photos, Nancy au bar qui avait dansé avec Dustin alors qu'il était aller se cacher derrière un rideau, il se souvenait aussi de sa propre cavalière avec qui il avait l'immense chance de sortir malgré le surnom de ZombieBoy qu'elle lui donnait. Mais la jeune fille passait son temps à se moquer de ses amis avec ses propres copines, Will n'avait pas apprécié et l'avait quitté un midi à la cafétéria, faisant d'elle la risée de l'école pendant un long mois sans même le vouloir.

Jane, elle, ne se souvenait que d'Hopper et Joyce l'aidant à se préparer pour le fameux bal dont lui avait parlé Mike. Elle se souvenait du traque qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les yeux de son ami. Il lui avait prit la main, l'avait fait dansé… Ils s'étaient embrassé pour la seconde fois ce soir-là et aucun monstre n'était venu les déranger. Elle était resté, il ne l'avait plus quitté et maintenant il était à elle, il lui avait dit « je t'aime » et elle savait qu'il veillait sur elle.

Mike devait s'occuper des lumières. Enfin, il les avait réglée en fin d'après-midi et avait passé le reste du temps à glander aux côtés de Dustin en racontant des conneries. Ils avaient bien rigolé jusqu'à le début du bal, et Dustin avait du prendre son rôle plus à cœur, les micros et les baffles refusants de fonctionner comme il le voulait. Mike avait eu plus de faciliter avec les lumières, bougeant de temps à autre les spots sur les danseurs, la scène, le DJ à l'allure étrange… Il fixa même un spot sur Will et Jane à un moment, un autre sur Lucas et Max qui lui firent un doigt d'honneur. Mais son regard revenait sans cesse sur sa petite-amie qui se trouvait en bas avec Will. Il oublia un instant ce qu'il devait faire et fixa la brune qui rigole lorsque Will donna son verre à un gamin qui partit sans demander son reste. Les deux adolescents s'étaient toujours bien entendu, malgré les humeurs de Will et la différence de Jane.

Eleven releva les yeux vers Mike un instant, croisant le regard amoureux de son petit-ami et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Will soupira pour se moquer mais il était bien content qu'ils s'avouent enfin leur amour.

« Vas-y. »

« Hein ? » demanda El en se tournant vers Will.

« Ce bal c'est un anniversaire de vos retrouvailles si on peut dire. Vas le rejoindre, je m'occupe de ça. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

Jane embrassa la joue de Will rapidement et partie rejoindre Mike en hauteur dans une petite pièce près de celle où travaillait Dustin. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Mike qui la tira vers lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Mike répondit par une onomatopée qui fit rire la brune et elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son copain avec une tendresse évidente.

De l'autre côté du mur, Dustin augmentait le son pour qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende dans toutes la salle sans se détruire les tympans. En bas, Lucas et Max dansaient comme des crétins, absolument pas en rythme et s'essayaient à de nouvelles tendances, éclatant de rire dans leurs coins sans prêter attention aux élèves qui le regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Puis Will leva les yeux vers l'endroit où devait être Mike et sourit. Il quitta son poste quelques secondes pour demander un slow au DJ qui accepta malgré son air ronchon et la musique raisonna dans les baffles.

Mike releva la tête vers El et sourit, posant ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle glissait ses bras autour de son cou. Et comme ils l'avaient déjà fait, ils dansèrent sans vraiment danser sur un air doux sans se lâcher des yeux, mettant dans cette échange tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Et comme il l'avait déjà fait, Mike se pencha vers sa belle et posa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser auquel elle répondit.

 _Hawkins, 1988._

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hello,

voilà cette fiction est terminée et je me demandais si ça vous intéresserait que j'en écrive une autre sur le couple Mike Wheeler / Eleven ? Pour que je sache si j'écris dans le vide ou pas...

Cérès.

 _septembre 2018_


End file.
